The time we took to escape our lives
by Raze Olympus
Summary: Ever wondered what some of Robins life was before Awakening. I do. so here is my take on his escape and how it lead up to the start of the game. One-shot unless requested otherwise. Spoilers for for The Dragons Table.


**Hi guys this is my first story to write on this site. I thought I would give this a try after reading so many stories I wanted to give it a shot.**

It was a warm day in Plegia and as he stared out the window he dreaded the sound of the ever closer footsteps. Robin quickly turned himself to face the door as the heavy bolt on the door clanged against the door. As the metal door creaked open Robin thought about what training his Father – he used the term lightly- would make him do. Validar strode into the room and glared at his young son and spitefully told him that his training would not be on today as his master in the art of swordplay had fallen ill.

Robin inwardly cried out in joy as he nodded to his father before waiting patiently for Validar to leave the room. As soon as he heard the door bang and creak he knew he was safe. He pulled out a book he had 'borrowed' from the library and quietly began to read. He was so engrossed in his book he never noticed the sun went down behind the dunes of the desert. He sighed before shrugging off his coat and hid his tome in it. Soon he would free himself from this hellhole.

Soon he would find out what it means to live.

But such thoughts would have to wait until tomorrow as he began to tire. His eyes felt heavy and became unexplainably drowsy. As he fell asleep he felt a soft hand caresses his hair before whispering goodnight and how she would save him from Validar.

Robin soon awoke from his slumber and haphazardly changed out of his dirty robes into new ones. He shrugged on his coat and hid his book before rapping on the door three times. Soon a grimleal opened the door and escorted him to the dining area. He sat down with a plate of toast and water. He scarfed down the toast and gulped down the water before once again being escorted to his least favourite place in the world; Validar's office. The grimleal knock on the door. A harsh voice answered after a couple of seconds.

"Come in." his father all but growled.

Robin opened the door and marched in and sat down in the only seat in the room. Or he would have if someone else was not sitting there. He stood off to the side as the witch, Aversa, continued her discussion with Validar. After a half hour she stood and walked out the room. Robin quickly sat in the chair and waited until his father made the first move. It was how he was taught after all. Validar just sat there staring at Robin before softly saying, "Do you ever wonder why we keep you locked up like an animal? Or why we subject you to these massive amounts of training while others don't have to?"

Robin responded, "No father these thoughts never crossed my mind."

Validar stood up and sighed. He walked to his massive window and said "this training is not because of my relation to you. It is because you are more than us. You are more than Plegia and certainly more than Ylisse. It is because you are special. The bloodline of Naga has powers reserved for them only. But we grimleal have tried so hard to make a child who can wield the powers of Grima! But alas it has been impossible, until you were born that is." He turned around and his eyes pieced into Robin's soul. "You have the mark of Grima. You are our saving grace. You are Grima."

Robin stuttered out "T-that's impossible! No that's insane! How could I be Grima!"

Validar said to him "You are merely his vessel until he regains his power. Now run along Robin, we have spent too long discussing this and I can guarantee that you will need your strength for tomorrow. Go to bed. Now."

Validar sat back down and started working methodically at his documents. Robin, his body on autopilot, stood up and left the room and started to trudge his way back to the mini prison called his room. He sat down on his bed heavily and placed his head in his hands. He muttered "I want to leave now. Not tomorrow but now."

A voice answered him "My child I will take you away soon. But the time is not right and the preparations are not complete. But soon you will escape."

Robin looked around for the mystery voice but saw nobody. 'I am way too stressed. I thought I heard my mother there for a second' he thought and got ready for bed. He fell sleep straight away.

He stared at a gaping black maw threatening to chew him up and felt his arm lift up by itself and shot out a multitude of spikes at a man with an orange sword and… He shot spikes at himself. He gritted his teeth and shot out purple flames from a draconic mouth and launched himself at the man with the orange sword before engaging him in a sword fight. He felt a stab of pain from the dragon part of himself and saw the sword piece his chest before...

He woke up in a state and with a headache. He laid his head back down on his pillow and groaned. He could already tell something was about to happen. Something big. He also knew that for once he was at the epicentre. Him and Grima.

He shot up out of bed and grabbed his tome and sword and coat. He slashed open the bars on his window and landed on someone he thought was to be dead. He landed on his mother. No words were to be spoken and he quickly hugged her with tears streaming down his face. He gathered up his sword and tome quickly at her soft command and followed her in the shadows before they left through the gates.

He had escaped his hell. Now what was he going to do he wondered? His mother suggested a new life in Ylisse and he agreed and soon the two of them set off across the desert. Two people looking for a new life. Neither of them knew the actions for the years to come and the adventures one of them would go on.

 **Wow. That took me quite a while. About 1000 words there. Anyway I am looking for a beta reader and also ask you to not flame this story and leave your comment down below. See you next time. Bye until the next story.**


End file.
